


bewitching.

by renathedragon



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, it's just. so so good, mostly just andrew's thoughts through him meeting akko etc, soft spot in my heart for andrew/akko and diana/akko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renathedragon/pseuds/renathedragon
Summary: She is bewitching, and he has fallen under her spell.Spoilers for episodes 6, 10 and 19-20.





	bewitching.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried but it didn't really work  
> (Also I didn't edit this too much, sorry for any typos)
> 
> This follows the episodes in order of 6, 10 and 19-20.

The first time he saw her he had to admit he was thoroughly curious before anything else. A girl with live rabbit ears that were just as sensitive as any rabbits was not on Andrew’s daily list of sightings. Not only that, but she was creeping in the very direction Diana had just said was forbidden.

Curiosity, which then grew into a strange interest as their conversation ensued. The way she responded was absolutely impolite and boorish when he told her his opinions on magic, and she retaliated with beliefs that she couldn’t even support with evidence. He is almost amazed by how firm she is in her words, and there’s something almost thrilling about it that he desperately wants to deny. 

She was unique. The witches he had been introduced to were normally composed and spoke to him politely. As she took his hand and led him to whatever place she spoke of, it was almost as if she was leading him through a strange dream. Certainly, he would wake up, and this strange girl would just become something of an unexplainable delusion. Surely, the enormous beast chasing after them and the wonder of the strange fountain filled with memories and the adrenaline running through his veins couldn’t be a part of his normal life. 

But it became very apparent that everything that was happening was quite real. Including Akko Kagari, in all of her strangeness. 

 

\\\~*~//

 

His second meeting with her was also rather interesting. While a flicker of amusement touched his mind when he first saw her, there was also some annoyance. His father wouldn’t be pleased by the intrusion of witches. Yet there she was, loudly claiming that she should be treated as an important guest, equal to any of the other guests there. She is trouble, and he knows it, and he knows he should be quick to send her out before something else disastrous happens.

In the midst of the growing argument which he would admit was starting to make him lose composure, he felt the sudden sting on his neck, and he didn’t remember very much of what occurred after.

 

\\\~*~//

 

He only somewhat came to his senses when his father’s stern face came into view, with a bitter tone of voice. His lecture was sharp and concise, and Andrew knew he couldn’t overstep his boundaries. 

“Remove the witches. Are we clear?” Andrew couldn’t do much else but remain silent after his father’s words. There were a few moments as he had to remind himself yet again that he respected his father and his values, was proud of their family and that yes, that included following his father’s orders. 

There she was again. Apparently, she had listened in on the conversation between him and his father, and was very quick to call him spineless; his father’s puppet. A bitter frown was quick to appear on Andrew’s face. She couldn’t understand. She didn’t have a reputation to uphold, or a duty to abide by. He couldn’t look at her as he said this, knowing, somehow, that she would have that disappointed frown on her face. 

He tells her this and as quick as always, she is ready with her own words, fierce and full of passion. In the moment he turns to look at he is lost in the joy and wonder in her eyes and for a split moment speculates again if this is a dream. The smile on her face is so pure and free and he wonders if she is a dream. 

He can’t help but let a smile grow on his face as he lets himself, for just a moment, dream the way she does. There is an almost surreal glow around her, and it’s not just the lights. There is a word for this, he knows. It takes a moment for him to collect it in his mind, but then it’s there and he knows it’s the perfect one for her.

“You are truly bewitching.” 

It takes her a moment to process it, but when it does Andrew can see the blush on her face and she is left trying to find her own words. It’s the first time Andrew has seen her truly flustered, and he almost feels like he wants to see her like that again. 

 

\\\~*~//

 

As his fingers run down the keys it’s difficult to remember that he was strictly forbidden from touching them before. He hasn’t touched the piano in months, his last practice session being another rule broken. He can’t remember his father’s rules, or his reasons for stopping him because all Andrew can feel is that adrenaline running through his veins again. 

As he watches Akko chase the bee with the most determination he has ever seen, he can’t help but feel the happiest he’s been in ages. 

 

\\\~*~//

 

By their fourth meeting, he already knows that trouble follows Akko wherever she goes. He’s surprised his father is allowing her to hitch a ride from them on their way to the Cavendish Manor, and he is secretly quite happy that she is. So secretly that he doesn’t even want to admit it to himself. 

As he watches her try to convince Diana, he is reminded of the night at the party when he was at the end of her shooting her inspirations. He knows Diana is stubborn, possibly even more stubborn than Akko. He isn’t doubtful that Akko probably knows this almost as well as he does. Yet she still keeps going and never stops. 

It’s almost as if his mind moves on his own when he goes to help her. He’s become accustomed to it: to following her on her little path of dreams and pursuit of the unreasonable and chaotic, yet so full of life. 

He knows she has completely stepped all over his little world, and reformed it into something that much bigger. He wants to follow her and twist his fingers with hers and feel that impatient squeeze he has felt so many times as she grabs his hand and drags him to run away with her. 

Now she doesn’t even have to drag him. She is bewitching, and he has fallen under her spell.


End file.
